


how long since we last laughed?

by my_dear_man



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Food, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Spoiler-ish, before the chimera ant invasion, cafe days, i hope this is good!, light moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taken place at the town near NGL before the palace invasion. the boys have a world to save but that doesn't mean you can't take detours?<br/>a light hearted moment between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how long since we last laughed?

**Author's Note:**

> let me make this short. English is not my first language so if there is any little mistakes i made. i am sorry :D  
> and this is the very first fic i made and i hope its good. yeah i hope this is good.  
> thank you and enjoy ~

Killua was not a patient type. The food they ordered took an eternity to get to their table. Well, that was what Killua thought. He sat uncomfortably in his seat, his belly already growling and begging to be filled with whatever food landed on the table. He rested his chin on his palm and glanced at the café. A cozy-looking place. Not much to look at, really. Some people were enjoying lunch, having idle chit-chat and just, you know, being normal. The place looked calm and bright with its window open letting in a soft breeze and few rays of sunlight. Then, a quick glance at Gon. His amber eyes were staring blankly outside the café window. Not paying the slightest attention to him or the lively atmosphere the café had to offer. He looked like a zombie, if you look carefully enough.

Killua can tell, Gon was in no mood for any idle chit-chat or small talk. Heck, he looked like didn’t want to wolf down the five course meal they ordered.

‘Who could blame him?’ Killua remembered that gruesome scene that burned in his memory.

 An arm sat limply with puddles upon puddles of blood splattering on the ground. Gon lost for words. Killua did the same. An earth-shattering scream. A friend abandoned for the sake of their safety. A battle that felt like they could lose without lifting a finger. ‘Kite’s alive!’ that voice full of light and wonder bounced inside Killua’s head.

‘Yeah, you’re right, I guess’ that was the only thing he managed to say. All that was left to do now, is train to become stronger and stronger and hope that Gon is right. Figure out a strategy and get back to NGL but they have an obstacle to go through first, defeating two highly experienced Hunters. A bother that is. Everything went wrong ever since the newfound mutant ant species. Everything spiralled into complete madness. This was no adventure.

Killua brushed away that thought and store it the deepest part of his mind. ‘You can’t think on an empty stomach.’ Food finally served on their table. “Thank you!” Gon gave the brightest smile he can manage to the waitress. His eyes filled with life once again. The happy-go-lucky idiot that Killua knew. The boys drooling at the sight of the food they ordered that were lined up neatly across their table. ‘Thank goodness we have our Hunter Licences!’

“Waaaahhh…thank you for the meal!” their voiced boomed through the café and made it as lively as ever.

“Eh? We’re supposed to be discussing a strategy to defeat Shoot and Knuckle, Killua?” Gon’s voice was a bit serious this time and forgot the delicacies that sat in front of him waiting eagerly to be eaten. Killua, head hung low and sighed. His head shot back up and gave a reassuring yet weak smile to Gon.

“Bisky already told us what to do. We just need to train harder until our butts fall off. For know, can we just eat first?” it sounded like a plead.

Gon looked at Killua. The rays of sunlight that fell onto Killua made him looked like he was glowing. His pale skin looked delicate to the touch, silver hair that shined with the help of sunlight. His eyes, blue as the sky itself tinted with patience. He looked amazing. No, more that amazing. Killua still waiting for a response. Gon realized he was worrying too much and that was his best friend’s job.

“You’re right, Killua. Heh, I’m worrying too much. Let’s eat first!” Gon’s song-like voice, happy yet firm. The voice was music to Killua’s ears.

They ate like they hadn’t eaten for months. They trained for six gruelling hours and know it’s time to eat. Sounds of them gobbling the food filled the room. Gon finished three bowls of noodles under five minutes. Killua attacked the dessert first before he ate anything else. Bits of food flying everywhere and landed everywhere. Killua didn’t mind his jacket was getting stained. Gon never bothered his face covered in grease and food. Killua glanced at Gon before gulping down the glass of orange juice. His face covered in stains of food and table manners were put aside.

“Hey Gon!” Killua broke the feasting frenzy.

“What is it?” Gon wanted to finish the dessert before Killua did. A chocolate mousse was calling him.

“Bet I can finish everything on the table before you can!” Killua destroyed most of the dessert on the table.

“A challenge, I hear?” Gon heard the word ‘bet’ and that was all it took to call this a challenge. This was only the first round. The table cleared by the waitress and more food was served. The food still steaming and warm. Gon felt like he once did this with Killua. Gon remembered that scene at the park. Waiting for Kurapika at York New City. A picnic that suddenly turned into a food fight. A smile bloomed onto Gon’s face.

“Feels familiar, Killua.”

“Yup” Killua, of course, still remember.

“Oh! What about that time we ate spaghetti the size of our heads!” A laughter came from Gon. A laughter that made Killua’s eyes widen. A laughter full of joy and colour. It would be impossible not to smile.

“Oh yeah! I miss that virtual spaghetti.” said the white haired boy. They needed spell cards at Greed Island and that challenge was a piece of cake. The tickling in Killua’s chest went crazy. A laughter erupted from him. Before they both realized it, they were laughing and laughing. Remembering the adventures they had was something to be cherish deeply. Their laughter died down and those amber eyes looked at Killua.

“How long since we last laughed?” a question that seemed sad from Gon.

Killua knew what Gon meant. How long exactly? When they step in NGL, they won’t be laughing any time soon.

“You worry too much, Gon. That’s my job, remember?” The feasting frenzy continued.


End file.
